comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-31 - Rest, Recovery, and Wisdom
John's pretty much bed ridden thanks to his broken Ribs, Healing slowly, he had some friends from college come in to his place, and make sure their friend has been alright. Sitting in his Home John has been busy, mostly with friends coming to check on him. Getting a key to john's place from Chenda rina opened the door "I'm tellin ya Chenda, those cape hunters and target acquirer bots just spell trouble, specially when you take in who's funding them and who is designed them. This whole anti-hero thing is growing by the day, and at the public assembly they didn't stop their focus at just heroes, not until they'd targeted anyone with abilities. Hopefully I get something soon" looking around Rina opened the door to let Chenda in and then closed and locked it again "It's like a bad recording stuck in a loop. I mean how many times we gonna live thru anti-hero or anti-mutant crap?" Well... he's about to get busy again. Having heard about John's injuries, if not the cause, Chenda Gray has managed to put together a few things to help him deal with the boredom of recovery: Several books, a couple slabs of homemade peanut brittle (one darker than the other but harmlessly so), and a gallon of Sunburst Punch (which could cheer up Oscar The Grouch). "Um, I have no idea who's funding them or who designed them, Rina," she replies. "It's bad enough that it's happening. It's why I keep a low profile when I'm out and about." She slips in through the door Rina opens, watching behind them until it's shut. "Human history does have a habit of going through the same cycles over and over again. Seems like nobody learns the lessons." John's not in the room, more correctly he's in bed under the effects of a sedative. It's actually Cyber who greets the pair of Ladies. In his Dragon form, given what happened earlier today he is not about to disguise himself anymore. When Chenda and Rina come in, Cyber has of all things on, My Little Pony Friendship is magic. Laying on the Couch he smiles at the ladies and says, //~hello Chenda, Rina, John's... in bed sedated. For a moment I thought that the two of you were more of John's friends coming back.~// Cyber seems almost annoyed at the fact of John's other friends. //~So what brings you two here today?~// Rina looks at chenda grimly "For one Luthor corp is funding at least one of those bots, Hammer is funding another I think and the guy designing atleast one of them? The same jerkface who designed big purple giant robots that have had a habit of landing in our yard...sentinels. Something's gotta be done bout savage and Luthor" then looks over at the dragon "How's he doin Scales?" "Luthor Corp, Hammer, Sentinels... lots of bad guys," Chenda muses. "Well-entrenched bad guys at that." She glances up in faint surprise at the sound of the electronic voice. "Hey, Cyber!" she replies, moving over to stroke the dragon's head, setting her burdens by the couch just long enough for that. "Brought John a few recovery survival supplies. How are /you/ holding up?" She has to smile at the dragon's choice of viewing material. She'd just borrowed a bit of it to help a friend a few days ago, actually. //~He's doing alright, For the most part. Some of John's friends from the College came by and in a nut shell managed to call me and John out. So about five other people know about me.~// Cyber seems fairly annoyed at that. Then Listening to the talk of Giant Robots. //~What sort of Robots?~// He asks directly of Rina. Cyber pushes into the Pettings he gets and seems to slump down. //~Somewhat annoyed at John's friends. Impressed how they cornered us, but at least halfway pleased they are keeping the secret. Five came in and started talking about helping to care for me take me for walks, play with me in the park, make sure I get plenty of Exercise since John can't Since I can't perform all the functions a normal dog would be able to.... All the while showing some pictures of us Joined, including a picture of us being kicked square in the Chest. I am holding up as best one can explain. Any Word or information on Luthor and Savage, Rina?~// Rina nods to the dragon "Not the best thing, Scales" she agrees with the alien tech Then nods grimly to the dragon "Cape hunting giant robots, no one will be safe. Not that hard to make them dual purpose either, scan find and acquire heroes..and mutants. It's not good, scales. Info on them...I got somethin in the works, hopefully it comes soon. Bright side of them knowing the secret though...now we can get him that healing and get him up on his feet again" "That's not good; Ben Franklin once said that three can keep a secret if two of them are dead," Chenda says pessimistically, lowering her hand to rub behind Cyber's head, right on the neck joint. "But at least you'll get your exercise, and it sounds like these friends are good people." She does glance at Rina curiously, wondering just what the wily girl has cooking in the idea oven. She gathers up what she's carrying. "Mind if I put this punch in the 'fridge? It's been getting warm ever since we stopped by the market. Nothing else needs to chill out." As Cyber lays on the Couch and starts to move off, //~Yes one thing that is good. John no longer needing to suffer. I make sure to let them know the last time my secret was exposed it got my host burned at the Stake.~// As he listens to Rina he almost growls. Baring his fangs he says, //~World is a lot more dangerous than it used to be. I have to admit I am glad my creators gave me the ability to evolve new powers and abilities. Something tells me, I'm gonna need it in the near future.~// As Cyber allows the Girls access to the couch he will tell Chenda //~Go a head.~// Rina nods to Chenda in agreement and then to the mechanical dragon "We've been thru this anti-mutant anti-hero crap countless times, but the worrisome part is when they start building robots like these to hunt people down and capture them by any means necessary, these robots are heavily modeled after the sentinels we're familiar with. Those sentinels killed people and leveled buildings indiscriminately to get to their targets, they didn't care who or what was in the way, the objective was capturing their target, all else was just collateral damage" She couldn't count the times the school had been leveled or blown up due to sentinels, countless other times because of some other force "And they were proudly debuted at the expo. Now Stark is missing" she knew more then that but she wasn't saying "I'll need to talk with a friend in green soon" then takes a seat onthe couch Chenda, in the kitchen, listens, frowning as she thinks about the implications of this. Last time this happened on a national scale, it was aimed at Jews, Gypsies, and 'other undesirables', and was accompanied by the first gun registration campaign. Both resulted in innocent people robbed of their freedom. "So people are seeing this stuff in public technology expos? And they /want/ it? Fudge... do these people realize that the next mutant to come out in public could be /them/? That'd make them a target just like all those people they're so scared of!" As talk of things get serious. //~Well I do know of one place that might be able to help John, but I can't exactly get him to the place It's over seas in the Africa middle eastern areas. Think the Events are related? I mean Stark was the leader of the Avengers, and one of the few people who I would actually think could build a device to shut me down if not destroy me.~// As Cyber listens to the Girls he seems to want to comfort then, "Girls, I have seen this sort of Panic and friend a lot. it's gonna get worse, but I can assure you when it seems it's darkest, You are going to have the common people stand against them. I mean These Sentinels, People are only going to take them for so long. Smashing buildings doing the very thing they are trying to blame super heroes for? It will get better.~// Rina nods to cyber "don't worry about us, scales, we've seen this several times...well I have. I don't know if it's all connected scales but keep your head down case it is. avengers are mostly in the corss hairs for the time being but yeah these cape hunters and such were publicly presented at the stark expo" "People are targeting the /Avengers/... this is nuts," Chenda murmurs. "How do people go from being national heroes to undesirable scum so quickly? Surely the public's not afraid of /them/. It really sounds like a very vocal minority with the right media connections and the kind of buying power that'd make LexCorp think it could be a profitable line." With a Nod Cyber says to Rina, //~I made it very clear to John if I need to I will take him to a few ancient places in the Congo man has yet to rediscover. We can hold out there for months, even years if need be, you would never find us, unless we want to be found. I just wish I could get my talons on some pure Vibranium. But John and I are both unwilling to Risk T'challa's wrath to obtain it.~// //~It doesn't surprise me, When you have people making enough noise. Also they started off small, showing the good they did, then slowly making it worse and worse. Showing all the destruction and damage they caused. Doesn't surprise me. Personally I think all heroes should vanish for a week, world wide. Imagine the reaction people would be having if the Super villains ran amok for a week with no one strong enough to oppose them. But.... it couldn't be done. Most people are heroes because they can't be anything else, they have to help people, it's in their nature.~// //~And humans will always need their heroes.~// Rina shrugs "Seemed like the public was getting won over at the assembly savage gave in the city. He preached about the heroes thinking they're so special, and why can't they leave this stuff to the military and police, the national guard, 'people trained'. How if the people weren't careful soon they'd be oppressed by the heroes, that it was nothing more then an invasion and people would be enslaved by the heroes. we know it's all bs but the public doesn't, the public doesn't know how tirelessly heroes train and run scenarios to prepare them for anything they might face" then nods in agreement with the dragon "Ya got that right, scales. A real hero doesn't do it for pay or glory, they do it...because they're driven to do it, because they know it's the right thing...because simply? They can't stand by and watch things happen, they have to try and be a hero no matter the cost to them" "Funny, the US Armed Forces and police forces might be trained and funded extremely well, but if they're so good, why do you never hear about /them/ stopping villains like the Red Skull, or Magneto?" Chenda wonders. "If it was simply a matter of training or funding, wouldn't most of those people stop them before the heroes got their tights on? This Savage is an empty spouter of glittering words. He'll tell them he's sold ice to penguins next." Chenda snaps her fingers. "Ya know, if this is an invasion, like Savage claims? It's got to be the /longest/ invasion ever. Haven't there been heroes around since the last world war? If they're wanting to invade the country, they've had plenty of chances before now! This is just mudslinging." Cyber Laughs at the talk of enslavement. "Luthor and Savage have no idea what enslavement means. I have been bonded to both hero and villain. It's how I knew by looking at Luthor and Savage they are both evil at heart. I have read up on the abilities of some of the most powerful heroes. And I know if these heroes chose to turn to conquest, there would be nothing that could stop them. No if they wanted to enslave the world it would have happened. I have been through some of the most famous hero ages for Heroes. The Time Of Hercules, Odysseus. King Author, This will pass." Rina nods her head to both, still looking grim "I've been told that Savage is older then old...he can't die, or at least can't be killed, and Luthor? well not even superboy has a good thing to say about him" "True, Cyber," Chenda replies, nodding and frowning faintly. "And they've had the chance and haven't taken it. It sounds to me like the only person Savage is worried about protecting is himself. Wonder which hero /he's/ so worried about. Luthor... I don't know much about him, other than that he's got more money than God and runs LexCorp, which seems quite prepared to push a line of products to destroy good ol' Savage's favorite people." the talk of Savage being unable to die, //~So if I dropped down on Savage in public, ripped his head off and showed it still alive to the public, and reveal he lied about being a normal person, might make people realize he's spouting lies?~// Cyber of course is joking knowing it would cause more problems than it would be worth. //~I am not sure about Savage's Goal... Something tells me he is not about one hero... something..... I can't place. If he is as old as he says, We have to find away to expose him. Trick him into showing his hand, but if he is even half as old as I am... that won't be easy.~// Rina nods "They seem to be practically partners, Luthor funded the public assembly and was supposed to speak but savage filled in fo him instead, and Hammer industries is towing the same line, producing robots to go after heroes, but their robots are designed by the same mutant hating man who designed the sentinels...40 foot tal robots with scanners that detect not only mutants but the exact mutant they're after, metal tentacles, blaster and laser weapons. Hell, police and all law enforcement stay out of their way." then rises from her seat and stretches "Wish I could stay scales, tell John we stopped by ok? I gota go meet a friend in green and have a chat"